Shots fired
by EvaSmith4482
Summary: Deadpool saves Spiderman from some bad people, and the two bond easily. Unfortunately, the Avengers don't trust the merc and will do almost anything to keep the two apart. Not that a challenge has ever stopped either of them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi! It's me!

This is a Spidey x Deadpool fanfic, so, I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE!

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned Marvel, or just spiderman or deadpool.

Enjoy!

Peter swung through the towering buildings, looking for something, anything really. Ever since Tony Stark had decided to become his half-dad (the term that they were currently using for their relationship) he had also become a lot more over-protective. He wasn't allowed out on missions, and Tony had managed to rope the other avengers into picking him up after school. Thankfully, today it had been his other dad, Steve, who had gotten caught up explaining the idea of patriotism to some kids, so Peter had managed to sneak away. He had his spidey suit, some snacks, everything. He had been hoping to get an opportunity like this ever since he had been unofficially grounded. He was never allowed out, and hadn't seen Ned for months. He was jerked rudely from his thoughts by a loud bang and the feeling of something barely missing his torso, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

[Yeah, thanks for that warning, spidey-senses]

He swung onto a nearby rooftop, and looked tentatively over the edge, only to be greeted with more gunshots in his direction.

[Why'd I choose today to bring my old suit?] He thought to himself, desperately wishing he could call Mr Stark. He ducked below a ledge, listening intently for any sounds, but it was all masked by the sounds of cars honking and beeping in the midday traffic jam. Peter looked over to the neighbouring building, trying to work out whether he's be able to make it without getting shot. He worked out that, provided the guy only had average reflexes and aim, he might be able to make it, he'd have to be quick though. He shuffled sideways, until he reached the edge of the building. Without daring to look over the side, he jumped, using his web fluids to catch himself. He swung up, but not before his attacker had managed to get a few shots in, one which cut into the side of his leg, one which skimmed his left wrist, ricocheting off and nearly hitting him in the head. His leg buckled under his weight as he landed, and he hit the rooftop with a resounding thud. His head was spinning, so he allowed a few seconds to reorientate himself and he heard shouting and swearing from down below. Peter sat up, and rubbed his head, dreading what he was going to see when he looked down. He lanced down anyway, to see his leg smeared with blood, but as he looked a little closer, he realised it was only a surface wound. Enough to cause a lot of pain, but not enough to cause any serious or long term damage. Still, it killed. He tried to wipe away some blood, but more kept replacing it. After a couple of minutes, he gave up and webbed it up, while it wasn't a perfect solution, it would have to do for now. He used the roof edge to pull himself up and tried to put some weight on it. He cried out in pain, and his knuckled went white from his grim on the side.

"No!" He reprimanded himself aloud. "You are an avenger now, you will not get hurt by something so absolutely stupid! Mr Stark will literally never let you leave the tower again, and he will be so mad... Oh damn. Stupid stupid stupid! You finally manage to get out, and there is no way he won't notice. No way in hell. Well done Spidey, this is exactly what he was worried about." He gritted his teeth and began to walk across the roof, not allowing himself to limp. He froze when he heard voices from inside a slightly raised door which evidently led inside the building.

"I'm telling you, I shot him. I think I got his leg."

"No way. Besides, even if you did, he's not stupid enough to stay up here."

Peter glared at the doors, before remembering that the two men had guns. There was nowhere to hide atop the roof, so he was going to have to jump again. The footsteps were drawing closer and closer to the top of the building now, so he turned and tried his best to run to the edge of the building, swiftly climbing over the side. He heard the doors beginning to open, and he jumped, extending his right arm out to shoot web fluid in order to catch himself. He did the same with his left, but nothing came out. He desperately jabbed out his arm repeatedly, to no affect. Peter began to plummet down towards the street, and panic ripped through him. He flailed his arms around, and managed to use his right web shooter to grab the building across the street. He slammed into the hard brick, dropped a few meters and fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.

At the tower

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Tony yelled, making Steve cower.

"I-I didn't realise he had got out yet-"

"That's not an excuse! He's been through enough!"

"Tony, babe, listen. He was a superhero for years before that. He will be absolutely fine."

Tony glared at him, unconvinced, before realising that there was nothing he could do. Peter would hate him forever if he went to get him back, and besides, Steve was probably right.

"Guys," A voice said from the side. Tony and Steve turned to see Bruce. "I was just watching the news... and... well, I thought you should see this."

They strode onto the next room together and Bruce re-winded the television to 3 and a half minutes ago.

'And now, the latest sighting of Spider-man, this arachnid themed vigilante was seen tactfully avoiding gunshots while swinging away from his attackers.'

Tony tensed up as they watched footage of Peter slam onto the roof with a bleeding leg play behind the woman on screen.

'After escaping from the roof, his left web-shooter failed and he was forced to use his right one again, causing a painful collision with the building.'

Tony turned slowly towards Steve, who's eyes were still glued to the screen showing Peter's bleeding form hurriedly limp away, obviously trying to conceal his pain.

"He'll be fine?" Tony whispered menacingly.

Peter sank his back down the wall in the alleyway, closing his eyes. Tears escaped them, and he buried his face in his hands.

[Mr. Stark will never forgive me. He will hate me forever, and him and Pops will tell me to move out, and I will have nowhere to go because all the avengers will hate me.]

He began to sob softly, imagining all of the worst case scenarios.

"What's this? A lookalike of me?"

The man noticed the wounds, and took a few steps closer, kneeling down at the same time. Peter moved away slightly, and tried to cover his leg.

"Are you the infamous Spiderman?" Peter nodded slightly.

"And you are...?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Deadpool. The one and only."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Hi! Thanks to all the people who have read this fic, and hopefully intend to keep reading. I know some people think that the match is weird because of the age gap, I have made Peter's 19** **th** **birthday a few weeks in the future, and Wade is 23.**

 **Also, in reference to the way I set things up, "If it's like this, it's regular speech."**

' **If it's like this then it is a person communicating through some kind of electronic device (Most likely comms)'**

 **[And if it's like this, then it's a character's thoughts]**

 **Also, please review, because if you don't then I won't know what I can improve on, and where to take the storyline, so I will have to stop writing. I've run into that problem with my other fanfic, and I'm trying but I've got severe writers block. I don't want that to happen with this one too!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and happy reading!**

"Deadpool, the one and only." He bowed deep. "Despite Peter's attempts to hide it, blood began to drip through his fingertips, and although it was somewhat camouflaged against his suit, Deadpool spotted it. He knelt by Peter's side and lifted the hand to see to reveal the blood-soaked web-fluid. He seemed to become aware of Peter's pain and made a decision.

"Come along Spidey." He began to pull Peter up by the arms, but he resisted. Deadpool looked at him in confusion. "I'm going to help you, not kidnap you."

Peter reluctantly went along with it, because although he didn't know Deadpool, he didn't have much of a choice, besides, he had nowhere else to go.

'Found anything yet?' A voice into Tony's ear startled him.

"Don't you think you'd know if I had?" The reply came out sharper than he'd intended.

Steve paused on the other end of the line. 'Yeah, sorry. It's not like I'm worried as well or anything.'

Deadpool supported Peter as he limped unsteadily up the stairs to Deadpool's slightly run-down apartment. He unlocked the door, walked inside, and laid Peter on the worn leather sofa.

"Straight to business sweet cheeks, what caused the…wound?"

"Gunshot."

Deadpool picked up Peter's leg to look underneath, and he winced as a small cry escaped his mouth.

"Sorry! I just need to know if the bullet's still in there."

"It's…fine…"

"Right, I'll be back in a second." He set Peter's leg gently back down. "I'm Wade, by the way." He said as he grabbed a small green first aid kit from the cupboard. "I don't need to use this, so there's not much in it."

He cut around the leg of Peter's spandex suit and peeled off the dried web.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt."

He then went about removing the bullet. Thankfully, because of the angle, the bullet was not as deep as it could have been, so there was not too much blood loss. Peter gripped one of the sofa cushions tightly, and it was over in just over half an hour. Wade finished stitching up the wound and wrapped a clean bandage tightly round his leg. He pulled himself up onto the sofa and pulled Peter's small form into a hug.

"You did great." He said as Peter sniffled into his chest.

"Thank you so much Wade." He looked up, and pulled off his mask, allowing his hair to flop down. "I'm Peter."

"How old are you, like 12?"

"I'm nearly 19!" He said defensively, but the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. He shifted on the sofa slightly to face Wade more but winced as his leg moved. "Can I ask you another favour?"

"Of course, Bugaboo!"

"Could I sleep on your sofa tonight?"

Wade looked at him slightly confused.

Peter hurried to speak again. "It's fine if you don't want me to-."

"No, no, I'm just thinking, won't your parents be worried?"

"I don't think so…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Peter shook his head gently, and they lapsed into silence.

Tony's tired eyes struggled to stay open, but the thought of Peter, hurt and alone, kept him going. He imagined it was much the same for Steve. Almost all the avengers were helping with the search, apart from Clint, but his own child was ill, but promised to help as soon as he could. Tony's mind flicked back to his argument. He knew he should apologise, but his pride prevented this.

"Tony and Steve?" Natasha's voice crackled to life in his ear.

"Present."

"Here."

"We haven't found anything, it might be more use to Peter if you two go to sleep, and we carry on looking."

"We're not giving up." Steve's determination was matched only by Tony's own, and it fuelled his search.

"I'm not saying that you should give up." Natasha's voice was gentle and coaxing. "Just take a break."

"We'll stay on for another hour. If there's nothing, then we'll go."

Although they couldn't see her, they could feel her nodding in affirmation.

Peter slowly moved his leg into position, covering himself with a blanket. He and Wade had had a somewhat lively debate on who would take the bed, and Wade had lost. Sort of. They both slept peacefully, unlike the desperate search party, combing New York.

Peter stayed with Wade for 3 months, their friendship becoming more and more solid as it progressed. Peter gradually began to walk again, though he doubted that it would ever be quite the same.

The avengers had become a wreck since he vanished, though they still maintained an outside show of solidarity.

Deadpool arrived back at their apartment, to see Peter relaxing on the ceiling.

"Ah! A spider!" He said mockingly, throwing the newspaper at Peter. A story about the avengers dominated the front page, causing Peter to have a rush of memories.

"Wade, can I ask you something?"

"Only if you come down from the ceiling." Wade smiled at him, Peter dropped himself down, but didn't return the smile. "What's wrong?"

Peter took a deep breath. "Can we go and… visit my family?"

"Your family?"

"I want to see if they've forgiven me yet."

"What could they possibly be angry at you for?"

"I've been gone for months Wade!"

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Wade asked. Despite the fact that they had been living with each other, Peter had yet to tell Wade what had happened. Wade hadn't asked, knowing the weight that secrets can have on the heart. He still hadn't shown Peter his face. Of course, he trusted Peter, but what if he didn't feel the same way about Wade after? He just wasn't ready to take that risk yet.

Tony dragged himself into the kitchen, unshaven and exhausted. Steve had been staying elsewhere for a month and a half, and the kitchen was a mess. Empty alcohol bottled lined the sides, and dirty pots and pans were piled high in the sink. Tony, just like the team, was falling apart without Peter.

[This can't be happening.] He had the same conversation in his head every day. [I just got him back. He's not gone. This is just some bad dream, and I'm going to wake up any second. In three, two, one] He opened his eyes, but his surroundings remained the same. He placed his head back on the table, praying for a miracle.

Natasha burst in.

"Get up Tony. Stop moping. Peter wouldn't want to see you like this."

"He's never going to see me again."

"You don't know that!"

Tony looked up.

"And you can guarantee me that he's going to walk through that door now?"

A soft knock sounded on the door and they turned in surprise.

Natasha glanced at Tony's dishevelled form and went to open the door.

Pater looked up int her eyes hopefully, and she had barely taken in the man dressed in red and black beside him before she was picking him up in a hug, showing more emotion than she would usually dream of. She beamed and carried him through to Tony.

"Who was it Natasha?" He asked, not even bothering to look up.

"You might want to see."

He lifted his head wearily, and it took him a few seconds to process who was standing in the room.

"Kid?"

"Hi Mr Stark," Peter looked down at the floor. "I know you're probably really mad, and I'm so sorry, but- "

He couldn't continue because Tony had joined the hug, pulling him so close that both of them could hardly breathe.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, perfectly content with Peter back.

"I should call the rest of the team." Natasha said, pulling herself away and straightening her hair. She let another little bit of emotion through as she smirked slightly. "I'll tell them it's an emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **This chapter's a bit soppy, so bear with, and also, Wade will reappear in either the next chapter or the one after that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and have fun with this one, I certainly did, I think this might be my longest chapter yet. Please review, it really helps to keep me motivated, and encourages me to keep writing, so thank you for the one I've got so far, also, if you have any requests, either for this story or for another one you would like me to do, I would love to oblige.**

 **Wolftattoo – He sure is :0**

 **Happy reading!**

Tony attempted to usher Peter into the spacious sitting room, but as he attempted to take a step, his leg gave way beneath him and Tony looked over in concern.

"What's up kid?"

"My leg." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Of course! The gunshot! How could I have forgotten?! Come on, let's get you to the infirmary, how did you even get here with no hel- "

"Wait!" He pulled Tony back.

"What?"

"I came here with Wade, he's probably still outside."

"Well we should get you straight to the-"

"Please." Peter pleaded, looking up into his eyes.

"Alright."

Tony placed Peter gently onto a wooden stool and went to look out of the still open door.

"Nobody there Pete."

"Oh…" He said forlornly. "He must have gone home…"

Tony enveloped him in another hug.

"We can trsck him down later, what matters now is seeing your family and getting you healed up."

Peter nodded gently, but still refused to let Tony to take him to the infirmary until he had seen the others, so Tony helped him to the sofa. An urgent knock sounded at the door and Tony hurried to open it. Steve and Bruce were stood in the doorway.

"What's this about? What's the emergency?" Steve pushed his way into the room, shocked at seeing the room slightly tidier than it had previously been.

"Wait until the others get here, it won't be long."

Steve tapped his foot impatiently until Clint, Wanda, Vision and Bucky burst through the door. Tony struggled to hold back a grin, excitedly anticipating their reactions.

"What's the emergency?" Steve repeated, crossing his arms across his muscly chest.

"Come on." Tony led the group of people into the next room, and they froze as they saw Peter, siiting nervously on the sofa. Cap spun round to Tony.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" He spat. "Did you make some kind of hologram or robot to deal with your guilt?!"

He clenched his fist, but Peter rushed forward to grab it, the adrenaline forcing out any memory of the pain in his leg.

"It's really me, Pop." He whispered, and Stve turned to face him, searching the young boys eyes fpr the truth. Peter dropped his hand and looked down.

"I know you probably hate me, and you have every right to be mad, but I just wanted to say that-"

He was interrupted by the whole team pulling him into a large hug. Nat and Tony stood to the side smiling, until the hug finally broke up.

"Where were you kid?" Clint asked as the team squeezed onto the sofa together.

"I was… with a friend."

"Wait," Wanda sat up straighter. "You got shot!"

Peter nodded. "In the leg." He pulled up the leg of his loose trousers to reveal a large ugly scar, only half-healed. They gasped.

"My friend stitched it up for me, so it's not perfect, but it's done the job." They stared at him and the scar in silence, all of them horrified by the sight.

Wanda spoke up again.

"I could heal it for you." She said gently, still mulling it over. "It would still leave a scar, just less of one."

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Bucky said, lifting him up as they reached an unspoken agreement. The others followed quickly still eager to hear his story, but Steve and Tony lagged behind.

"So," Tony began. "I guess we have some things to talk about."

Wade sat alone in his apartment, thinking. He couldn't deny that he missed Peter, but there was no point in dwelling on it, his family was never going to let him visit, once they realised. Wade didn't allow himself to hope for anything, instead distracting himself with inventing a new swear word.

"And he let me stay there." Peter finished. Everyone stared at him in shock (other than Wanda who was focusing intently on his leg).

"Why didn't you come back home?"

"I thought…. I thought that because I ran away you would all hate me, and would turn me out and-"

"Wait," Bruce said. "You think we'd kick you out? You are our family." He saw Peter's doubtful look. "Do you know how many times I've turned into the hulk and screwed up?"

"Or how many times I've lashed out or hurt people as the winter soldier." Bucky added.

"And how many times I have injured people's feelings with my bluntness?" Vision piped up.

"How many times I've missed a target or run out of arrows?"

"How many times my instincts replaced my mind?"

"How many times my magic has hurt others?"

"How many times I've underestimated my strength?"

Tony received a few glares from the rest of the team before he would speak up.

"How many suits I've made that have malfunctioned?"

"The point is kid," Clint said. "We've messed up too many times to count, and only once has it torn us apart. You held us together."

"Thor's still mad about that…"

"Not the time Bruce."

"And," Tony started, seeing Peter fighting tears. "We have all cried. Both together and alone, we have cried, and no doubt will again, because we are not perfect, and probably never will be. It's fine to show your feelings because we are a family, and you are not alone."

Wanda finished healing his leg and joined the rest of the team in hugging him again as Peter allowed the tears to stream freely down his face, knowing that he was loved, and they forgave him.

One day later

Tony sat in the lab, furiously hammering on the keys of a laptop.

"Bruce, it's not working. Why isn't it working?!"

"Tony," Bruce looked up from the chemicals he was carefully measuring. "You're a tech genius-"

"But it's so goddamn outdated!"

"Why don't you just ask Peter. It is his laptop after all."

"But he's not supposed to-"

Tony was interrupted by Peter's voice next door.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, where's my laptop?"

'Mr Stark has it in the lab, sir."

"Thanks."

"Karma." Bruce muttered as Tony hastily closed the lid.

"Hey dad, J.A.R.V.I.S said my laptop was in here." He asked, unaware of Tony's guilty face.

"I'm…um…well…giving it legs!" He blurted out, immediately regretting it. Peter looked dubious.

"Legs?"

"Yeah…"

"Right, well could you let me know when you're done, and I'll just… leave you to it then?"

"Yeah…"

Bruce's eyes followed Peter as he left the lab and walked down the corridor before turning back to Tony, who was already opening the laptop and puzzling over it yet again.

"Remind me why you need to be snooping on Peter's laptop again?"

"It's nothing weird, I just want to find out who this Wade guy is."

"Peter didn't have his laptop with him. He left it here."

"Right. Damn it."

Tony shut the laptop sharply and sighed. He hurried to hide it as someone entered the lab, thinking it might be Peter.

"Relax, it's me." Clint's loud voice resounded in the lab. "Watcha doin'?"

"Barton, if you do not know who Wade is, then get out because you are no help."

"Oh, you mean Peter's Wade?"

Tony shot him a glare.

"I have no idea Stark." He reached out to touch some chemicals, but Bruce slapped his hand away, causing Clint to pout. "Actually," He turned back to Tony. "Could it be Wils-"

"NO!" Tony almost shouted, before regaining his composure. "No. He wouldn't dare."

"Well, do you have another suggestion?" Bruce interjected.

"No…"

Meanwhile…

Peter lay on his bed, tapping the new phone Tony had bought him, opening up the messaging app.

'Ned, it's Peter.'

He set the phone down next to his head and stared up at the ceiling. He missed Wade, t had been great to see his family after so long, but Wade had run off so quickly. Doubts instilled themselves into Peter's head, and he started to worry. Maybe Wade didn't like him anymore, or maybe Wade hated his family. Peter's heart ached at the thought, he and the merc had become extremely close in the months they had spent together. He started slightly as his hone buzzed, sounding the annoying default ringtone in his ear. He picked it up to see the reply from Ned.

'Hey! Where did you go?

Why did you leave?

Is it to do with you know what?

You missed so much school.'

'Can you catch me up on what I missed?"

'Only if you catch me up on what happened to you.'

'Deal. Meet it the usual spot tomorrow, 10ish?'

'You got it.

Peter got up and limped out of his room to meet Natasha and Wanda in the gym. Since Wanda healed him, he could walk short distances without an aid, but he was still weak, and it hurt to stand or walk for long periods of time, so, three times a day, he was doing physio-therapy with Nat and Wanda in the gym.

Peter leaned on Nat's arm as Wanda stood by his side, healing small areas of muscle and tendons to help his pain. After about half an hour, they took a short break, and Peter gently rubbed his leg as they sat on a bench together.

"Have you thought about arranging to meet up with friends any time soon?" Wanda asked, sensing how much he missed them.

"Actually, yeah. I made some plans with Ned for tomorrow." He trailed off. "Hey, do you know why Mr Stark wants to put legs on my computer?"

Nat and Wanda exchanged a look behind his head. Considering he was almost 19, the kid was still oblivious to many of the things going on around him.

"No idea." They chorused, shaking their heads.

Peter woke up late the following morning, dragging himself out of bed only because he was seeing Ned today. He dressed in a barely presentable manner and grabbed his crutches on his way out, noticing that last nights physio had done some good, of course, the magic had helped too. He slipped on his most comfortable shoes and went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and energy bar as an afterthought.

"Peter!" Ned greeted as he saw his best friend. "It's great to see you! What happened to your leg?" He said, noticing the crutches.

"I got shot, but it's great to see you too, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Hey, wanna go back to my place and build a lego millennium falcon while we talk?"

"Sounds great. Let me just call Tony and check."

He walked over to a bench and got his phone out. He had almost reached Tony's contact when a flash of red and black caught his eye. His head shot up in time to see a figure running into a hidden alley, a figure he recognised.

He stood, seizing his crutches and calling Ned over.

"Did he say yes? That was quick."

"No, but we need to go. I'll explain on the way."

Ned heard the desperation in his friend's voice, but it worried him. He obliged, just to satisfy his curiosity, allowing Peter to lead him into the alley, while an unseen red flying droid watched their every move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **Hello all!**

 **Sorry this has taken so long to update, but here's a Christmas Day update for you. This chapter's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. As always, please leave comments so that I know what you liked and didn't, and Happy Reading!**

Wade! Wade!" Peter yelled, but the red figure kept moving, beginning to climb up a wall. Peter gritted his teeth and hurled his crutch at Deadpool, hitting him square in the back. "Wade!"

He climbed down the wall and turned around slowly, picking up Peter's crutch from where it had fallen on the ground. He held it out, and Peter accepted it with a small smile.

"What happened? Why did you leave after I got home?"

"Long story, Peetie."

Peter looked down, disappointed with his reply.

Ned noticed his friend's worry and stepped forward.

"I'm Ned, Peter's best friend." He held out his hand.

"Deadpool." He said, shaking the outstretched hand. "Peetie talked about you a lot."

"Oh, so you were staying with this Wade!" Ned pieced together and turned to his friend for confirmation.

Peter nodded slightly.

"Why did you run off?! I want to know Wade. And before you say anything," He said as he noticed Wade opening his mouth. "I don't care if it's a long story, or it's complicated, I want to know why."

"Your family and I have a long history bugaboo."

Tony stood up sharply and hurled his coffee mug at the opposite wall, letting it shatter into a million pieces with a loud crash, his eyes still focused on the television in front of him which was hooked up to the camera following Peter. Steve burst through.

"What's going on?!"

"Peter's Wade is Wilson! Can you believe it?!"

Steve hesitated.

"Peter really seems to care about him. Maybe he's changed." He said, half looking at the screen. "He looks guilty about something."

Tony snorted. "He's never felt bad about anything."

"Well, maybe he's changed." Steve repeated.

"Yeah right." Tony sped out of the door. "I am going to teach him never to speak to my family ever again. I will not loose Peter again, especially not to him."

"Tony! Wait!" Steve rushed after him.

"I'm one of SHIELD's most wanted people, I'm a murderer, Peetie." Wade looked down. "I haven't…killed since I met you though." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I don't care." Peter replied. "You are one of my best friends, and I don't care what you were, only what you are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Uh… Peter…" Ned said.

"No matter what-"

"Peter!"

"What?!"

Ned pointed wordlessly behind him to where a red and gold figure was speeding towards them in the sky.

Wade swore.

"Gotta fly, bugaboo." He turned to run but Peter caught his hand and pulled him back.

"Wait, Wade. I want you to meet my dad."

"Your dad…" Though he couldn't see the merc's face, Peter could imagine the colour draining from it.

"Wilson!" Tony's voice rang out. "Get the hell away from my son."

He landed and pulled Peter away.

Ned held back his desperation to shout about how cool it was that Iron Man was here.

"Dad, stop!" Peter yelled and struggled against his father's iron grip.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Wade said and turned to leave.

"Please, Wade. Stay." Peter said, and the sheer desperation in the boy's voice stopped Wade in his tracks.

"What do you want with my son?" Tony growled, pulling Peter closer to him.

"All I did was help him, Stark." Deadpool's voice was serious, he didn't mess around when it came to his Peetie.

"How? We could have healed him fully." Tony scoffed.

"You abandoned him!"

"We were looking for him!"

"Then why didn't you find him?!"

Months of self-doubt and fear crashed back into Tony's mind as he remembered how terrified he had been when Peter had disappeared.

Wade saw this, and as much as he hated himself for it, he used that weakness to his advantage.

"If you were so desperate to find him then why didn't you?! Why did you stop looking?!"

Those words hit both Tony and Peter. The boy looked up at his father's masked face, and the doubts that he had had about his family came flooding back.

"Did you want to find me?" He whispered quietly.

"Of course we did!" Tony's voice was soft as he pulled his son into a hug. "We just couldn't."

Wade's face fell as he realized the implications of his words. "Peetie, I never meant to say that your family didn't care…"

Peter looked at him and shook his head.

"I know. You were just trying to spite Dad." He muttered.

"Bug, I-"

"Don't worry." He interrupted. "I know they care about me." Peter pushed the doubt down in his mind.

Wade took a step forward as if to hug Peter, but Tony was instantly on guard again, pulling Peter behind him.

"Stay back."

"Dad! Wade is-"

"An assassin, a liar, a thief."

"He's not a liar! He's told me everything!"

"And you still care about him?!" Tony asked incredulously.

"Of course!"

"Um, Mr Iron Man?"

"Yes, Ned?"

Ned held back his smile at that.

"Well, um, I know that I don't know much about this situation, but I don't think that Wade has been anything but good to Peter…" Ned trailed off.

Through his mask, Deadpool shot Ned an appreciative smile.

"I don't care." Tony continued to glare at Wade. "Peter, you're never allowed to speak or be associated with this… thing ever again."

Wade gritted his teeth.

"Stark-"

"No!" Tony yelled.

People began to point and stare as they saw Iron Man.

Peter used this as a distraction to run over and hug Wade tightly round the waist. Wade wrapped his arms round the boy and held him close for a few seconds, all the time aware of the death glare that Tony was shooting them. He leaned his head down slightly so that his masked face was next to Peters.

"Bug, I think you should go home with your Dad."

"What?" Peter asked incredulously and lifted his head off the taller man's chest.

"He's right, I'm a murderer. It's not good for you to be around someone like me. Hang out with Ned, go to school, be a normal teen. It's my fault they didn't find you."

Peter placed his head back on Wade's chest and shook it, letting out a muffled, "No…"

Deadpool gently unclasped Peter's fingers from behind him, pushing the boy away from him.

"Wade-"

"Please, Pete, don't make this harder than it already is." He stepped away as Tony came forward and wrapped his arms round Peter possessively.

"Stay away from us." He said flatly.

Ned stood to the side, at a loss for words. He hated seeing his best friend unhappy.

Tony held onto Peter tightly, and flew away, Peter feeling numb.

"Take care of him for me?" Wade said, turning to Ned.

Ned nodded wordlessly.

"Thanks, kid."

Ned turned to walk home, worrying about his friend.

By the time they reached Stark tower, Peter was beyond mad. He had been ripped away from the person who had saved his life, he didn't care what Tony thought anymore.

The second Tony opened the door (his armoured arm still wrapped tightly around Peter), Steve was there, having worried and fretted about everything.

Tony's mask disappeared into the rest of his suit and he opened his mouth to speak to Peter, but Steve interrupted.

"What happened?!" He demanded, seeing Peter's heartbroken face.

"I did what I had to do."

"You didn't have to do that!" Peter yelled, finally loosing it.

Steve and Tony were surprised. Peter had always been a little rebellious, but he had never lashed out like that.

"I am an adult! You have no right to tell me whether or not I can see the man who saved my life!" Peter's desperation began to show in his voice. "I hate you!" He screamed, and Steve looked at Tony in surprise.

Peter stormed into the elevator and it closed quickly behind him.

"Tony, you didn't say…"

"I did, alright Steve! We only just got him back, and I will not lose him!" Tony turned on Steve, his hands balled into fists.

"You just did." Steve replied with a disappointed look, and walked away to check on Peter, leaving Tony to dwell on his actions.


End file.
